The Dance
by Prince of Contridictions
Summary: It started out as a blind date that Sakura had made me go on. Ever since I told her I was gay she just keeps trying to hook me up with somebody and it annoying! Now I meet this sexy ass guy and I have an...encounter. Yoai!


**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. I'm so scared!! Please tell me if you like it.**

**The Dance**

It started out as a blind date that Sakura had made me go on. Ever since I told her I was gay she just keeps trying to hook me up with somebody and it annoying! First Shikamaru, then Choji, and finally Garaa. If Garra wasn't so cold I might of stayed but he could care less. I liked the sex a lot though. Nice and big.*cough cough* I wasn't sure if I should go or not for fear of worse than cold and sandy. I had to though or she wouldn't stop, but I swear this is it or my name isn't Naruto Uzamaki! I get dressed to go to the Konoha High school dance. I wear a nice black button up, black jeans( that could of passed as dress pants), and my orange jacket over it. I wasn't expecting much so I brought my DS. I left with a heavy sigh and a condom in my pocket.( just in case) It wasn't a long walk but it was tonight. What if he is a fatty or ugly as Orochimaru!?!? I don't think I can handle it if he is. I might just turn back now.

"Naruto, Naruto, hey,"! Too late now. I see Sakura across the street waving franticly at me. Why is she so in your face? I look at her but I don't see anyone who looks like they are with her. I wonder if she guy didn't show. I feel Insulted now. How dare he stand up me!? I walk up to her,

"Where is my date?" I say a little annoyed.

"He's inside already and I know your gonna love him!" she says smiling.

"I doubt it…" I try to say under my breath but she heard," you think I don't have good taste in men?" she says folding her arms. I wanted to say yes but I thought that was a little mean.

"Umm……no. your okay with men…" I rub the back of my head and I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Sure. Lets go in then." she says with a cold stare that says I might have to kill you later. I Don't know why she's so scary when she's mad. Maybe because she's been training with the girls wrestling coach Tsunada after school for a month now. That women can break a brick in her bare hands. I shudder at the thought.

"come on Naruto! He's waiting." she says with a wink. Maybe this won't be hell like.

I follow her to the gym and the school and they did pretty good at the decorations. Red and black balloons and ribbons everywhere. The lights were cool and all different colors every second. Everybody was dress really nice and I feel a little under dressed now. I stick to the wall for this reason and just look around. Everyone's here I know. Neji and Tenten are slow dancing, Ino, Hinata and Sakura are dancing in there little group (and bushy brow is gonna have a stroke from all the hot girls shaking it around him. Its so sad.) how could she leave me when I only came here for her stupid blind date? I feel out of place now. I go to buy something to drink and I bump into someone and hard. I fall to the floor.

"Ow! Watch where your going teme!" I say holding my face.

"Why don't you dobe." I hear in the most seductive voice I have ever heard. He sounded like a chocolate waterfall and all my hostility was gone when I say his face. The lights spun around at just the right time to see his alabaster skin and black eyes that seen to stare into your soul. He wore a short sleeve shirt with a flame designs on it and black dress pant just tight enough to be form fitting. He had a necklace of shark teeth on to make him look dangerous. His jet black hair was just messy enough to be too cool to have done in less than an hour. I don't believe in it but, I think its love at first sight. I just stare up at him with big eyes. He just now looked down to the floor to see me and he looked struck by me. I look away and blush. Its too dark to see but he somehow knew. I hear him chuckle a little and he puts a hand down to pick me up.

"Here…" he says trying to be cool. Just what I like. I reach up to grab it and as soon as I touch it I feel a warm sensation come from him to me. It was like an orgasm without being hard. I just let him lift me it his side. He's a bit taller than me but I don't mind. Now looking closer, I see his eyes are a deep dark brown. I got lost in then for a second before I knew it. I can feel my body moving in closer to his and my face closer to his. I knew I should stop but I couldn't. I say he didn't resist so I went for it. I was so close until,

"Naruto!" Sakura says. I snap out of it and pull away before she saw.

"Sakura?" he says with a confused look on his face. How did he know her?

"Good' you found him. I though you just didn't come Sasuke.' she says with a smile. I just feel lost now. She pulls him away from me and holds his arm. What the hell is she doing with my man!? Wait, my man? Where did that come from?

"Naruto, I want you to meet Sasuke Uchiha. Your date for the night." she says in an I now everything kind of way. Both our mouths drop after she says this. Mine hangs for a while but Sasuke's was only open a little but his eyes were huge. Then he looks at me with a predatory look in his eyes and a sinister smile.

"Its lovely to meet you Naruto." he says with a little bow to show off. I still have my mouth wide open. He garbs my hand and gives it a little kiss. I almost died as soon as his soft supple lips touched my skin. My knees went weak and I felt a little dizzy but that same orgasmic feeling came over my body as before. I loved it too much to describe. When he stopped I felt cold without his lips. Sakura just giggled. She knew this one was a winner and so did I.

"So why don't we dance?" he says like I had a choice. He pulled me to the center of the floor and held me too close to get away. I hate dancing and I think he knew that. I struggled but his grip was too strong. He pulls up to my ear and says,

"You don't like me being this close?" in a husky dark voice. It sounded like pure sex. I couldn't resist it and just gave into my own weight. He caught me and picked me up. I felt so safe in his smooth arms.

"I guess you do" he says in the same voice. I was putty on his hands. I got the feeling back in my legs again and stood upright now. I have to say something back. He's winning. Then I notice something hard and moving on my stomach.

" I think you like it more…" I grab it now and he jumps. I just smile. I think I have him now in more that one way. He looks at me with lusty eyes now. I can tell he wants me now and badly. I start to rub it and he puts his hands on my cheeks. He never stop looking at me with those feral eyes. He pull me in and kisses me with more passion than I have ever felt. It was so damn hot!! We fight for control in our mouths and I won't give up without a fight but he has something about him that just makes me want to give him everything, so he wins. I just take it all in and just let him do what he wants. We pull away for some much needed air. The music is blaring, the lights are going and I got something rock hard in my hand. I think the night has just got way better. We look into each others eyes and I could tell we thought the same thing.

We leave the dance floor and go to an empty class. He pushes me up against the wall and goes right for my neck. He bites and sucks it as I feel a hand roam over my groan. He feels how hard I am and he smiles into my neck. He bites down hard. I let out a scream and he gets of from it. He takes my belt off before I could stop him.

"Wait…not here…" I wine. He just laughs. He puts my hands up above my head and ties them with my belt.

"You don't have the power to stop me now." he says as he takes my mouth again. With ever touch he makes I just get hotter. He pulls me over to a coat hook on the wall and puts my hands on it. He pulls down my pants and boxers in one move and my dick pops up. The cold air makes it twitch.

"Nice size Naruto." He says with a smirk.

I look away, "Teme…"

He takes me in all at once. I let out a loud moan. It wasn't long till he starts to bob his head back and forth. His tongue would always flick at the head when he needed a breath. He was teasing me. He went back and just as I was gonna come he stopped. I wined in disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" I ask. He stands up and looks at me.

"Because I want to have some fun too." he says. He takes my hand down and turns me around and puts then back up there. He just garbs my ass and my whole body turns red. I turn around to look at him. I see him pull down his pants and his dick fall out. Its huge. How he knew this I don't know, but he picked up my pants and took out the condom in my pocket. He puts it on and comes over to me.

"No… please…I'm not ready…' I say in vain. He puts his dick all the way in at once. I scream in pain and pleasure. He felt so good in me.

"I think you are…" he whispers in to my ear. He starts to pump hard. every time he hits my sweet spot and every time I moan loudly.

"So tight…" he mumbles to himself. I start to get knots in my stomach and I feel it coming soon.

"I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum…" I say in a raged voice.

"Me too." he says.

"Sasuke!!" a scream. A few more thrust and he explodes. I go soon after. I cover the wall with my seed and he pulls out. I would have just dropped if my hands weren't on the hook. He lets me down and kisses me on the forehead.

"What now Naruto?" he says after it all. I just smile and say,

"I still wanna dance"


End file.
